runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Artisans Workshop
Artisans Workshop is een werkplaats voor Smithing die zich in het zuidoosten van Falador bevindt. Hier kunnen zowel free spelers als members hun Smithing level snel trainen zonder geld te verdienen. Het werd uitgebracht op 8 maart 2011. Het liedje 'Metalwork' kan hier vrijgespeeld worden. De snelste manier om naar Artisans Workshop te gaan is door Falador Teleport te gebruiken of door naar de Mining guild, die er vlak bij ligt, te teleporteren met een skills necklace. Aksel heeft de workshop opgericht. Ingots .]] Alle methodes om Smithing te trainen in Artisans Workshop vereisen ingots. Om ingots te maken, moeten spelers ores gebruiken op de smelter die in het midden van de workshop staat (noted ores kunnen ook) om de smelter te vullen. Nadien kunnen ze ingots uit de smelter halen. Er kunnen maximaal 4000 ores van elke soort en 8000 coal geplaatst worden in de smelter, dus kunnen spelers wel een tijdje trainen alvorens ze de smelter weer moeten aanvullen. Alle ongebruikte ingots kunnen weer in de smelter geplaatst worden. Free spelers kunnen iron en steel ingots maken van Grade I tot III, members kunnen ingots maken van elk metaal van Grade I tot IV. De hoeveelheid experience die geven is bij ingots van Grade I tot en met Grade III, is de minimale hoeveelheid die spelers krijgen bij het maken van burial armour. De aanvankelijke bonus voor het volgen van de les van Suak is 10%, maar die kan verhoogd worden met enkele beloningen bij Elof. Het aantal experience dat bij Grade IV ingots aangegeven staat, is het aantal experience dat een speler krijgt als hij een perfecte score behaalt bij het maken van een ceremonial sword. De prijzen zijn gebaseerd op de prijzen op de Grand Exchange van de benodigde ores en coal. Gereedschap Verschillende gereedschappen kunnen gevonden worden op de workbench vlakbij de ingang van Artisans Workshop en in de Cannon Repair Room op de benedenverdieping van de workshop. Op free servers kunnen spelers enkel hammers krijgen van de workbench, maar members kunnen er ook tongs van krijgen. Die gereedschappen zijn essentieel voor het trainen van Smithing in Artisans Workshop. Gelijkvloers Burial armour Burial armour smeden voor ancestors van dwergen is een hele goede manier om snel experience te halen. Dit wordt gedaan op de anvils in het oostelijk gedeelte van het gelijkvloers van de workshop. Om burial armour te maken, hebben spelers een hammer (mag ook een Golden hammer zijn) en iron, steel, mithril, adamant of rune ingots nodig. Om te leren hoe het juist gedaan moet worden, kunnen spelers met Suak praten. Die zal Sten roepen en laten tonen hoe burial armour net gemaakt moet worden. Suak zal ook steeds roepen welk onderdeel van het burial armour (helmet, boots, gloves of chestplate) gemaakt moet worden. Dit wordt ook aangegeven in een kadertje aan de bovenkant van het scherm (zie links). Het is aangeraden om de instructies van Suak te volgen, omdat spelers dan 10% meer experience zullen krijgen. #Om te beginnen met het maken van burial armour, moet de speler eerst ingots uit de smelter halen. Eerst moeten ze het type ingot (Grade I, II of III) kiezen en dan het metaal. Grade I ingots vereisen hetzelfde aantal ores als de bar van dat metaal (bijvoorbeeld: een Iron ingot I heeft 1 iron ore nodig, net als een iron bar) en geven het minst aantal experience. Grade II ingots vereisen meer ores en geven ook meer experience; Grade III ingots vereisen nog meer ores dan Grade II ingots en geven ook meer experience (Voor meer gedetailleerde info over de experience van de verschillende ingots, zie de tabel hierboven). Grade III ingots geven het snelst experience en Grade I ingots zullen de beste kost/xp en ore/xp verhoudingen hebben. #Daarna moeten spelers kijken naar wat Suak zegt en dat type armour maken om bonus-experience te halen. Als Suak's instructies veranderen, moeten spelers gewoon weer op het anvil klikken en hetgene Suak dan zegt selecteren. Normaal gezien kunnen spelers 6 à 7 stuks maken vooraleer Suak's instructies veranderen. Als spelers een sacred clay hammer gebruiken, zal ook de bonus-experience verdubbeld worden. #Als hun inventory vol burial armour zit, moeten spelers het in de chute vlak bij de anvils doen. Daarna kunnen ze dan nieuwe ingots uit de smelter halen en het hele proces herhalen. Ceremonial swords Ceremonial swords kunnen alleen gemaakt worden door members die 70 of meer Smithing hebben. De type swords zijn gemaakt kunnen worden, zijn de volgende: *Iron ceremonial sword *Steel ceremonial sword *Mithril ceremonial sword *Adamant ceremonial sword *Rune ceremonial sword De volgende tabel vergelijkt de experience verkregen door het maken van ceremonial swords met de experience verkregen door het trainen van Smithing buiten Artisans Workshop, zowel smelten als smeden. Experience verkregen door het maken van ceremonial swords hangt af van de 'performance' van de speler. Zelfs bij hogere Smithing levels is 100% performance niet gegarandeerd. Maar alle metalen buiten iron is 100% niet nodig om meer experience te krijgen dan spelers met het hetzelfde aantal ores buiten Artisans Workshop gehaald zouden hebben. Ook krijgen spelers nog eens een 20% bonus als ze een ceremonial sword maken met 100% performance. Het bericht dat de speler dan zal krijgen is: "For producing a perfect sword, you are awarded 120% of the normal experience. Excellent work!" Als ze minder dan 100% performance halen, zullen spelers die bonus niet krijgen. Als de speler voor het eerst meer dan 90% performance haalt, zal hij/zij een bonus van 5,000 experience krijgen. Halen ze voor het eerst 100%, dan zullen spelers een bonus van 15,000 experience halen. Deze twee bonussen zijn eenmalig. (1) De 20% bonus voor 100% performance te halen inbegrepen. (2) Het minimaal aantal performance om meer experience te halen in de workshop dan buiten met hetzelfde aantal ores. Benedenverdieping Cart tracks De dwarfs hebben voortdurend nieuwe rails nodig voor hun mine cart netwerk, om het goed te laten functioneren, dus zullen ze iedereen met plezier nieuwe rails (of cart tracks) laten maken. De ruimte waarin spelers cart tracks kunnen maken, bevindt zich op de benedenverdieping van Artisans Workshop. Spelers kunnen met Sten praten als ze willen weten hoe alles precies in zijn werk gaat. De tracks worden gemaakt met Grade I ingots, gemaakt van bronze, iron of steel. Spelers kunnen die gratis uit één van de grote bakken halen die vlakbij de anvils staan. Steel tracks kunnen alleen door members gemaakt worden, maar free spelers kunnen wel bronze en iron tracks maken. Om tracks te kunnen maken, moeten de spelers gewoon maar ingots van het gewenste metaal nemen en beginnen te smeden op de nabije anvils. Een volledige track bestaat uit vijf onderdelen: rails, een base plate, spikes, een joint en ties. Elk van die onderdelen vereist een ander Smithing level. Elke rail geeft aan voor hoeveel percent het volledig is. Dat percentage (40%, 60%, 80% of 100%) zal in de naam van de track staan. Als de speler een volledige (dus 100%) track gemaakt heeft, kan hij/zij nog wat extra Smithing experience krijgen door de tracks zelf in één van de naburige tunnels te gaan leggen. Elke onvoltooide track (40%, 60% of 80%) zal automatisch in de mine carts geplaatst worden als de speler weggaat. Maar als de speler het vereiste Smithing level om een track volledig af te maken niet heeft, kan hij wel verschillende onafgewerkte tracks maken en de onderdelen in de nabije mine carts plaatsen. Om een volledige bronze track te maken, is 12 Smithing vereist, voor een volledige iron track is 35 Smithing nodig en om een volledige steel track te kunnen maken, moet de speler 60 Smithing hebben. Het duurt ongeveer 6 minuten om 14 volledig afgewerkte tracks te maken. Experience overzicht Cannon repair Het is ten zeerste aangeraden om een leeg inventory te hebben alvorens te beginnen met het repareren van de cannons. De cannon repair ruimte bevindt zich ook op de benedenverdieping van Artisans Workshop, in het zuidwestelijk gedeelte. Members die 62 Smithing of meer hebben, kunnen hier met Isak praten om te weten te komen hoe ze kunnen helpen met het reparen van de kapotte kanonnen. Het proces gebeurt in vijf stappen en spelers hebben er enkel een hammer, een cog mould, een pipe mould en een cannonball mould. Deze moulds kunnen op een tafel in de ruimte gevonden worden. Naast deze gereedschappen hebben spelers ook een aantal Steel ingots II (2-12) nodig. Er zijn twee smelter conveyors aan de westelijke en oostelijke muur van de ruimte waarvan spelers hun ingots kunnen halen. Als ze alles hebben, moeten ze de volgende dingen doen: #'Cannon base:' Pak de Broken cannon base op van de tafel vlakbij Isak en maak het leeg: er zullen 10 broken cannon cogs in zitten. Gebruik dan dan alle cogs op een anvil om ze te repareren. Als er eentje kapotgaat, moeten de spelers een vervangstuk maken door hun ingots te gebruiken op de furnace als ze een cog mould in hun inventory hebben. Als ze 10 cogs hebben, moeten die weer in de base geplaatst worden en moet de gerepareerde base op de rotsen in het midden van de ruimte geplaatst worden. Als een cog gerepareerd wordt, zullen de spelers 77.8 xp krijgen. Als ze een ingot omsmelten in een cog, krijgen ze 38.5 xp en door de cannon base op de rotsen te plaatsen, krijgen ze 403.7 xp krijgen. #'Cannon stand:' Pak de Broken cannon stand op van de tafel vlakbij Isak en maak het leeg: er zullen 3 broken pipes in zitten. Om ze te repareren moeten de spelers ze gebruiken op de furnace met een pipe mould in hun inventory. Daarna moeten de pipes weer in de stand geplaatst worden en moet de gerepareerde stand op de base gezet worden. Een pipe repareren brengt 3.5 xp op. #'Cannon barrel:' Pak de Broken cannon barrel op van de parts desk en gebruik het 3 maal op een anvil om het te repareren. Daarna moet de gerepareerde barrel op de cannon stand. De barrel repareren brengt driemaal 7.7 xp op. #'Cannon furnace:' Pak de Broken cannon furnace van de laatste tafel en maak het leeg. Er zitten een broken fuse box en een broken flint in. Die moeten allebei gerepareerd worden door ze op een anvil te gebruiken. Als dat gedaan is, moeten de spelers de empty fuse box vullen met buskruit (gunpowder) uit de barrels die in de hoeken van de ruimte staan. Dan moeten de twee onderdelen weer in de furnace gestopt worden en de gerepareerde furnace moet daarna op de barrel geplaatst worden. Het repareren van de fuse box en de flint brengt elk 15.2 xp op. #'Het cannon testen:' Nu het cannon volledig herbouwd is, moet het getest worden. Er zal een aantal keer mee geschoten moeten worden alvorens het goed zal werken. De spelers moeten slechts 2 van hun steel ingots gebruiken om er 8 testcannonballs van te maken. De spelers moeten de cannonballs in het cannon steken om het te laten vuren. Als het tijdens het vuren kapotgaat, moet de speler een hammer er op gebruiken om het weer te repareren. Het maken van 4 cannonballs brengt 38.3 xp op, een succesvolle test brengt 1731 xp op. Per kanon dat volledig gerepareerd en getest wordt, zal de speler 3846 Smithing experience en 0.33% respect krijgen. Diversions Er zijn een aantal gebeurtenissen in Artisans Workshop die op willekeurige momenten voorvallen. Hoe vaak ze voorkomen is willekeurig, maar deze gebeurtenissen zijn wel een handige manier om respect te verdienen, waarmee dan beloningen gekocht kunnen worden. *Burst pipes (gebarsten pijpleidingen) **De burst pipes kunnen gevonden worden op de vloer van het gelijkvloers, rond de smelter waaruit spelers hun ingots halen. Burst pipes zijn te herkennen aan de stoom die eruit komt. **50 Smithing is vereist om ze te kunnen herstellen. Boosts kunnen gebruikt worden. **Het repareren van een burst pipe levert evenveel Smithing xp als tweemaal het Smithing level van de speler (alvorens de Repair Expert beloning gekocht is). **Als de Repair Expert beloning gekocht is, komt daar nog eens 50 xp bovenop. In totaal zal de speler dan (Smithing level *2) + 50 xp verdienen. **Burst pipes kunnen alleen maar gezien worden door één speler; spelers kunnen dus de burst pipes van andere spelers niet repareren. Als ze niet gerepareerd worden, zullen de burst pipes kapot blijven totdat de speler uitlogt. **Het repareren van burst pipes brengt 0.25% respect op. *Ancestors **Soms kunnen de armours aan de muren bij de anvils waar burial armour gemaakt wordt tot leven komen. Er zijn drie mogelijkheden: ***Warriors ancestor: level 61, 66 ***Smith ancestor: level 43 ***Miner ancestor: level 43 **In tegenstelling tot de burst pipes, kunnen de armours wel steeds door alle spelers gezien en dus ook aangevallen worden. **Er zal altijd maar één armour tegelijkertijd tot leven komen. **Het doden van een ancestor levert 0.10% respect op. *Bronze ceremonial swords **Aksel zal plots in een rookwolk verschijnen (zoals imps). Hij kan alleen maar gezien worden door de speler bij wie hij verschijnt, net zoals de burst pipes. **De speler moet dan met hem praten en hij zal vragen een bronze ceremonial sword te maken. De speler moet een lege plek in zijn inventory hebben om de toelating van Aksel te krijgen. **Het is mogelijk dat Aksel 5 tot 7 keer in 1 uur verschijnt, maar de mate waarin hij verschijnt, is willekeurig. **De eenmalige bonussen die spelers kunnen krijgen bij het maken van ceremonial swords, de 5,000 en 15,000 xp bonussen, zijn ook van toepassing bij bronze ceremonial swords. **Een geslepen diamond zal elke keer gegeven worden als de speler 90% of meer performance haalt. **Als de speler een bronze ceremonial sword met 100% performance maakt, zal hij evenveel xp halen als vijf keer zijn Smithing level. Beloningen Er zijn verschillende beloningen die te verkrijgen zijn door het trainen van Smithing in Artisans Workshop, gaande van meer xp bij het maken van burial armour, ceremonial swords tot upgrades voor een dwarf multicannon om het mooier te maken. De beloningen kunnen gekocht worden met Respect, dat verdiend wordt door in de workshop te werken. Per 10 000 Smithing experience dat verdiend is in de workshop, krijgt de spelers ongeveer 1% respect. Spelers kunnen de beloningen kopen bij Elof, op de benedenverdieping van Artisans Workshop. Bronnen en:Artisans Workshop Categorie:smithing Categorie:falador Categorie:Artisans Workshop